The Great Cactus Con
The Great Cactus Con is the fifth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 24, 2018 to an audience of 0.98 viewers. Plot ::Note: '''Bold' indicates the deleted scenes.'' Schwoz comes into the Man Cave and sees Henry, Charlotte, and Ray sitting still on their phones. He believes he has frozen time and starts dancing with a watermelon. Ray yells at him, and he drops the melon. Charlotte tells him she loves his dancing but it's not the time for dancing. The three start tapping their phones when Cactus Con Tickets go on sale. Jasper comes down the elevator. He asks why no one was at school and Henry tells him that it's Saturday. He also tells him that they are trying to win tickets to Cactus Con. Jasper joins them and drops his fajita stuffing on the floor. Schwoz gets the stuffing off the floor and pours it into a tortilla. Charlotte says that's gross and takes one from Schwoz. Henry announces that they've won tickets to Cactus Con and does a backflip. Then Ray says that Henry was super cool to do a backflip. Then, Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz do backflips to show that it isn't hard. Then, Charlotte, Jasper, and Henry leave to go to his place so Charlotte can help Piper with her outfit. Ray then continues to try to do a backflip. At Henry's house, Charlotte is helping Piper with her Cactus Queen outfit when Patina comes in on a screen with a nurse. She tells Piper she loves her dress and wishes she could see it in person. Although, she is allergic to unfiltered air. Jasper asks her out and says Kid Danger still owed him a favor, so he'd give her an air suit. She tells her mom she is going to Cactus Con. Henry pulls Jasper outside and gets a call from Schwoz. Charlotte comes outside and they talk to him alone. Schwoz tells them that Ray is still trying to do a backflip. They go to Cactus Con. Henry is dressed as Kid Danger. Jasper comes in with Patina in an air suit. She and Jasper thank Kid Danger for the suit and go do Cactus Ring Toss. Schwoz calls Henry and Ray and tells them that the Man Cave had been hacked. Every single screen reads 'Game On'. Then, a mass text is sent. It says that a person who goes by RT will give one million dollars to whoever can bring them the World's Most Poisonous Cactus. Everyone surrounds Kid Danger. He then teams up with Piper, the Cactus Queen, who then helps by pointing her staff at people. They guard the cactus. Ray then transforms into Captain Man. Piper chases a small group of people out. The rest of the group start charging when Captain Man runs in and teams up with Kid Danger. They fight every single person until not one is left standing. Jasper is covered in cacti after guarding Patina. She thanks him. Captain Man then does a backflip and accidentally shoots and puts a hole in Patina's suit. He takes her and Jasper out. Henry and Charlotte see the cactus is gone and a card on its podium reads: "Thanks for the cactus. Game on." Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Paula Jay Fairbrother as Morgan *"Baby Ariel" Martin as Patina *Leslie Korein as Fran *Jaden Betts as Timmy Trivia *This episode will lead into a new series of Henry Danger episodes. *The symbol shown in this episode is also seen on the bottom of the can of Flabber Gas, a tattoo on Barge's neck, and graffiti outside of the laundromat in Flabber Gassed; the period in the name Evil Science Corp. in Danger Things; Henry's Diez Leches Cake box in Henry's Birthday; and on the box that covered Whistlin' Susie in Whistlin' Susie. *Charlotte designed the Cactus Queen dress Piper was wearing. **This is likely based on the fact that Riele Downs designs outfits. *It was revealed that Henry, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz know how to do a backflip and towards the end of the episode, Ray learns to do a backflip as well. *Henry and Ray have gotten new phones after theirs burned in Whistlin' Susie. *This episode had a deleted scene where Schwoz thinks he freezes time and starts doing a dance with his watermelon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiCAjk6lZ3s **In this scene, it is revealed that Charlotte goes to Schwoz's dance rehearsals. *This is the first episode to end with a cliffhanger that is not a two-part special. *This is the fifth episode without any recurring characters. The first was The Secret Gets Out, the second was Caved In, the third was License to Fly, and the fourth was Meet Cute Crush. *The main characters (sans Piper) all say "WASSUP!" in the style of the commercials from the early 2000s and Scary Movie. Gallery Video Gallery “The Great Cactus Con” �� Official Promo ALL New ‘Henry Danger’ Special ThanksgivigWeekend Henry, Jasper, Charlotte & Piper are Going to Cactus Con! Henry Danger Nick References Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes